The One Way Love Story
by LilyEvans97
Summary: Draco loves Ginny who is happily married to Harry. What will happen when Draco finally gets the courage to go to the Burrow and confess his feelings? THIS IS FOR HUMOR'S SAKE ONLY! Co-written with my best friend Natalie!


**Hey Guys (and Gals)! I wrote this a long time ago at a sleepover with my friend, Natalie. It is random, stupid, and (hopefully) funny. Let me know what you think! **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I OWN HARRY POTTER! HAHHAHAHH! **

_**Random guys in suits burst through my bedroom window, holding contracts and guns**_

**Author Police: Ma'am, you need to come with us. **

**Me: UGGGG! FINE! I don't own Harry Potter *sobs* **

Draco's POV

One cold winter night, as cold as a doughnut that was left in the freezer for a year, Draco Malfoy apparated into the Burrow garden. He was feeling windswept, as windswept as an umbrella on a windy day.

He could hear laughter from the house. It was loud, as loud as a pack of hyenas fighting over the last piece of meatloaf. He felt a pang of jealousy. It hurt, it hurt like being splinched and run over by a wild herd of demented elephants at the same time. How he longed to be part of the laughing family.

He examined his surroundings. There were old wellington boots at the edge of the door, and even in the dark of the night, he saw gnomes running around. They were fat, as fat as a walrus after a Christmas Eve feast. The house itself was a very tall, angular, and thin house. Rooms and windows jutted out at odd angles. It had a homey sort of friendly feel about it. _I wouldn't have minded growing up here_ thought Draco. It was a much nicer home than Malfoy Manor.

He peered through the window. He saw Ginny and Harry sitting arm in arm on the couch. Family surrounded them. He saw Ron and Hermione (married to each other), and the whole Weasley family. Harry and Ginny had been married for over a year now. When he first found out that they were married he was angry, as angry as a girl who unwillingly got her head shaved. He was also confused about why he felt angry, as confused as a lost hippo. Then he realized that he was deeply in love with Ginny Potter, as in love as a wizard who got Cupid's arrow stuck in his butt accidentally.

That was the reason he was here on this Christmas Eve. To tell Ginny Potter that he loved her. He could not stand not knowing. It was painful not to know, as painful as if you were burned alive (without a Flame Freezing Charm). He needed to know at once if after her husband was asleep if she thought of him as he thought of her.

But how would he say all of this to her? What would she say back? Would she turn her back disgustedly as an old lady confronted with a dead rat covered in marmalade? What if she _did_ care for him? What would her husband say if she told him she wanted to leave him? Would he let her? Would Harry duel him? Oh, the thought of that! Killing Harry Potter when not even the Dark Lord could! He would be so surprised, as surprised as if someone told him that the next day a flying hairbrush would attack him. Draco would love to see his expression.

_Maybe I should come back later. _Thought Draco _I never wanted to do it in front of her whole family. _He considered this possibility for some time. " No! I need to do it now!" his thought was so forceful that he said it aloud. "NOW! RIGHT NOW!" He knew if he didn't do it soon that he would chicken out and never do it. It was like that muggle phrase: " Do it now, or do it never".

Draco reviewed his plan one more time in his head. _Someone will answer the door. I'll tell them I want a private audience with Ginny Potter. They'll all go away and I tell her my speech._ He had practiced a speech in front of the mirror so many times that he knew it by heart. He thought it was serious, as serious as having your arm slashed open by a drunken hippogriff. _ Then well run away to the Bahamas_, he continued his plan,_ where I have the manor. When Harry tries to follow us he won't find us because I've had the house turned into a high security house. It is as secure as a wizard with a full body-bind curse on him while he is stuck in strawberry jam. _

He could picture it all now, him and Ginny in the Bahamas alone, as alone as Harry Potter felt when he went to face his "death". Ginny, with her blazing red hair, almond colored eyes, and flawless body.

He glanced at the family through the window again. It looked like they were playing a game of exploding snap. He imagined himself in Harry's place on the couch with _his_ arm around Ginny, instead of Harry's, with her family laughing with _him_ instead of Harry.

Draco gathered all the courage he had to go inside the peaceful little house with the family and his Ginny in it. This took a lot of strength, as much strength that a buff sumo wrestler has.

Then he knocked on the door.

**Soooo…. What do you think? Good/Bad? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


End file.
